A Late Night Encounter
by iFlipForRizzles
Summary: Unanticipated late-night sex leads to an awkward morning after in the office. My attempt at writing smut for SuperCat March Madness.
**Here is my last second post for the first week of March Madness. I had something else planned for Smut Week, but then I found the last few paragraphs of this little nugget on my phone that I wrote when I was half-asleep. But don't worry, that other thing was part of a larger story that will hopefully be written soon.**

 **Also, this only my second time ever writing sexy stuff. So, apologies I guess.**

It happens in the office late one night.

Kara and Cat are the only two left in the building – not an unusual occurrence for them, especially on nights when Carter is with his father. They finally finish their work near midnight. Kara is eager to escape, as the tension that has been threatening to overwhelm them both for months now had been increasing steadily throughout the night. She needs a reprieve.

As she makes to move toward the employee elevator, however, Cat calls out to her.

"Keira." Kara has no choice but to respond to the other woman; she never has any other choice when it comes to Cat.

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

"Why don't you ride me?"

"W-what?" Kara splutters.

"I said why don't you ride down with me?" Cat repeats. Her lips quirk up at the corners, and there's a glint in her eyes that makes Kara squirm.

"Oh-okay." She shuffles awkwardly over to Cat, fiddling with her glasses, and they stand in silence for a moment until the elevator reaches their floor.

They make it about halfway down the building before Cat slams her hand on the emergency stop button. Curiously, no sound rings out, but Kara is much too invested in what's happening with Cat to wonder about it.

"Kara," Cat breathes, stalking closer to her. Kara backs up against the wall, more than a little nervous. Her breath catches at the correct use of her name.

"M-miss Grant. What..?"

"Are you really going to pretend you haven't noticed what's been building between us?" Cat reaches out with one hand, dragging the tips of her fingers up and down Kara's arm. Blue eyes slip closed as an involuntary shiver runs through her body. Christ, Cat hasn't even touched skin yet.

"I have," she whispers, afraid if she speaks any louder it might break whatever spell they seem to be under. "I just never expected it to go anywhere."

"Hmm, well," Cat murmurs, taking yet another step toward Kara, bringing their bodies flush against one another. "You should start raising your expectations."

Kara's head falls back against the elevator wall and Cat seizes the moment, leaning in to press a heated kiss against the girl's exposed neck, directly over her racing pulse point. The sensation pulls a moan from somewhere deep inside of Kara. Her hands reach up to tangle in Cat's hair, pulling her face up to meet Kara's in a bruising kiss.

Cat tugs relentlessly at Kara's shirt until the buttons pop open and the garment hangs loose around her shoulders. And Kara doesn't mind, of course, seeing as she's lost plenty of shirts before to the same thing, at her own hand – only for vastly different reasons. Still, something about the fact that _Cat Grant_ is suddenly the one tearing off her clothes has an overwhelming surge of arousal pooling low in her belly.

Breaking their kiss only when absolutely necessary, they make quick work of the rest of their clothes until every last article is strewn about the elevator car, the two women pressed into the corner completely naked.

Kara's hand works its way between their bodies, finding Cat's clit and rubbing quick, hard circles against it. Cat grabs Kara at the waist and pulls her forward, the younger woman's center sliding over the thigh Cat has pressed between her legs. Kara moans and continues the movement on her own, grinding her leg shamelessly against Cat's thigh…

Suddenly Cat is gone, and somewhere in the very back of Kara's mind she registers the fact that her hips are thrusting at nothing in mid-air. She's vaguely aware of blankets twisted around her ankles, clearly having been kicked off sometime in the night. She's already _so close_ , and it takes little more than pressing her palm against the burning heat between her legs as she continues to move her hips – hardly even aware of the action – for her to be undone. She comes almost silently, nothing more than a whisper of Cat's name in her room. Her body slumps back into her mattress and she immediately rolls over onto her stomach, completely unaware of the ruined panties sticking to her skin. She's already fast asleep once more, feeling both satisfied and completely disappointed.

She doesn't remember the occurrence when she wakes up. It isn't until she hears Cat's elevator whir to life the next morning that flashes of her dream, and what transpired in her bed because of it, cross her mind. The memory completely floors her. She's never thought about Cat Grant that way before. At least, she doesn't think she has. Her head runs in circles trying to understand when and how this happened, while also recognizing the fact that the mere memory of a dream of sex with Cat Grant makes Kara's whole body _hot_.

So it happens that by the time Cat steps into the bullpen Kara is a red-faced, stuttering mess. It seems impossible that the look Cat fixes her with could be so knowing, and yet Kara is left with the impression that her boss somehow knows exactly what has her so flustered.

 **I am so sorry. *backs out of the room***


End file.
